Kagami The Vampire STEKer
by JordynTaylor13
Summary: In every generation there is a chosen guardian. She alone (ha ha that is a joke she will most definitely not do it alone that is so lame she has to have a team with her that is the best part and that is where all the fun and crazy come from) will stand against the vampires, the Grimm, and the forces of darkness. She is the Huntress. *cues Nerf Harder's super cool Buffy theme song*


In a darkened street alley with a chain linked fence separating the road from a large field, the city of Sunnyvale was resting quietly. The wind was whistling as the clouds brushed across the bright full moon. Even though the clock tower was in the middle of town, it could still be heard ticking second after second and then chiming as the large metal clock hands struck midnight.

 _Bong!_

To most, today was a wonderful day. Children and adults of all ages loved it. It was a time for tricks and a time for treats. A time for dressing up and pretending to be someone you're not. You could decorate and act as emo as you wanted, and everyone would not judge you for it. For tonight was October 31st, the night of All Hallows Eve. Tonight was Halloween. But tonight wasn't all fun and games for everyone.

 _Bong!_

The bottom of a hard black leather boot with steel toes crashed into the broken road, splashing into a puddle. The liquid coming up and landing onto the edges of a pair of black pants. Keeping her dark green hood over her head, the figure stopped walking, inhaling as she pushed up her shoulders. "I know you're following. So how about you let me send you back to Salem herself?"

 _Bong!_

A low growl arose from the shadows followed by near silent footsteps as three human like figures emerged. Their faces twisted and gnarled as two stunning white fangs poked out of their upper row of teeth. Shrouded in darkness, one of them cracked its knuckles while stepping forward and stretching out its neck. "Hello, Huntress." The creature snarled.

 _Bong!_

Rolling her eyes, the hooded girl jumped backwards to avoid a blow. A cross necklace swaying in front of her as she did so. Reaching both hands behind her back, she pulled out two wooden tanto blades, the edges sharpened like steal. Holding both in a reverse grip, she lunged forward, her left arm blocking the vampire's arm as she brought her right arm up, stabbing it in the chest. It let out a quiet gasp, its red eyes widening before it faded away into dust.

 _Bong!_

She spun around, lowering herself down as she swept her left leg across the floor, knocking the creature of darkness that was attacking her from behind down onto its back. She quickly knelt down above it, staring into its eyes as it bared its teeth. She calmly exhaled, driving both of her wooden weapons as deep as she could into its torso.

 _Bong!_

"You know, you're not that bad, Kagami." The third vampire spoke up, its voice much more feminine and softer than the others. Watching as the Huntress rose to her feet and the monster below her fade away into nothing, it smirked, its mutated face flashing both fangs and teeth. "Much better than the one I knew." It scoffed.

 _Bong!_

Letting her hood fall down to her shoulders, the jadette glared with her hair in a ponytail. Her fingers clutching around her weapons to a point her knuckles were turning white. Her cold expression then faded, showing a much more remorseful side. "No..." She muttered under her breath, shoulders dropping as she stared at a brunet dressed in black leather and now red eyes. Her best friend's face now distorted and twisted.

 _Bong!_

"Ah, yes. I knew it. I am in this world too." It bolted forward, knowing the girl before her was too shaken to know what it was saying and doing. In less than a second, it had it's fingers wrapped around Kagami's neck, pressing her back up against the chain linked fence with a sadistic grin. "Time to die, Huntress!"

 _Bong!_

Choking as small noises escaped her mouth, Kagami raised her wooden weapons, only to lower them as she stared at the face of the vampire. She couldn't do it. Her jaw tightened as she shut one eye. Her heart pounding inside her head as her face began to turn red. She let her weapons fall to the ground, hands trembling. What had she let happen?

 _Bong!_

There was a sudden woosh, a cloaked figure in dark blue landing in a low crouch behind the feminine vampire. As the cloaked figure rose to his feet, the creature of darkness strangling Kagami glanced behind itself, quickly letting go and jumping away. The two locked eyes for a moment before it backed up, running deep into the shadows. He sighed, stepping out of the shadows himself to show his dark blue hair while holding out his hand. "Are you okay?"

 _Bong!_

Sitting on the ground while leaning up against the fence, Kagami panted as she grabbed her wooden tantos, slowly rising to her feet. She glared at him for a moment before putting the weapons back behind her back. "I didn't need your help, Nihilus. I had everything under control. You did not have to jump in here and rescue me."

 _Bong!_

Rolling his eyes, he leaned towards her with a soft smile. "You obviously didn't. You were hesitating. Which is very unlike you." He leaned forward more, flinching with a soft groan as the cross around her neck shimmered in the moonlight. He exhaled, standing back up straight with crossed arms. "You could have at least said thank you."

"I could have at least killed you back then." She shot back, crossing her own arms as she shifted her weight onto one leg. "You're just like the rest of those freaks. Just like the Grimm and all those other vampires." She leaned back up against the fence.

Scoffing, he shook his head. "Correction. I still have my soul, sadly. So I'm not like those things in any sort of way. Salem doesn't control me. I still have my free will and can make my own decisions. That's more than I can say for that one that ran off."

"Shut up before I do put a stake in your heart." She took a deep breath, leaning her head back as she shut her eyes. "You know, just leave in general before I send you back to the Her." Hearing a soft sound followed by a hushed whoosh, she exhaled, looking forward once again to see no one.

 _Bong!_

Kagami blinked once, glancing around as her brows furrowed at the clock tower sounding off. She sighed, shaking her head as she pushed herself off the fence and began to walk again. Pulling up her hood, she slid her hands into her pockets. "Oum, I hate Halloween."

A while later, the jadette unlocked a door to a small house. Stepping inside, she turned around and locked it again. "Hey mom! I'm home!" She shouted, still seeing the lights on in the kitchen. "Sorry, I know I said I'd be home before midnight but... Elise..." She took a deep breath, shaking her head as she set her kets aside. "Elise and I lost track of time watching movies."

"You know, you're getting worse and worse at coming home on time." Midori shouted from the kitchen before stepping out. She held a towel she was wiping her hands with. "What am I going to do with you. Kagami?" Her eyes narrowed as her head cocked.

"Well, at least I'm not sneaking out in the middle of the night." She partially smiled, holding up her hands while knowing that was a complete lie. Nearly every night she snuck out.

"Not that I know of."She rolled her eyes, turning around as she walked back into the kitchen. "Your father dropped off your sister for the week. She's been waiting for you up in your room for a while. Go say hi."

This time, she rolled her eyes as she headed up a set of stairs. "Yay. How wonderful." Halfway up the stairs, she started to mumble to herself. "Which means I get to have the stupid Key around me on the most dangerous night of the year in the most dangerous place in all of Remnant. Thanks, dad."

"Hey, I'm not just a Key you know." Pouting, a short girl with her arms crossed stood in front of a door. Her jade colored hair cut just above her shoulders and slightly wavy. "I'm your best friend and your sister!" She smiled more.

"Gurin." Kagami glared while walking towards the door. "How many times do I have to tell you," She lowered her voice. "You are not my sister. You are a thing that was given a human form and false memories. That's it." She pushed her aside, going inside her room.

"Well aren't you grumpy." She huffed, turning around and following. "You know I'm real. I'm canon even if you don't think I am. I'm real. I exist. You can't change canon. Even if I was never mentioned when you were younger. I still am here nooow. It's like how you never mention your favorite color is pink but it still is true and canon." She smiled.

"Gurin! Enough!" She finally snapped, glaring coldly back at her before collapsing onto her bed. "Enough."

Blinking, Gurin slowly stepped up beside her. "You're... really upset. Are you okay?"

Kagami slowly shook her head no, moving her hands over her face. "I let those vampires get to her. I wasn't there to protect her when she needed me. And now she's gone and one of those Grimm are possessing her body. And it is all my fault."

"What are you talking about...?" She asked in a hushed tone, sitting down beside her. "Kagami?"

"Elise." She mumbled, sniffing a bit. "A vampire bit her. And now she's one of them."

Gulping a little, the younger sister slowly reached over, rubbing her older sister's leg quietly. Not even speaking a single word.

The following morning, Kagami was sitting in the library of Sunnyvale High School while aggressively pointing at an ancient and all knowing book filled with more knowledge than one could imagine. "I'm telling you. I heard the clock tower chime thirteen times. And right here it says that when that day comes when the time strikes thirteen, Salem will send Her three most powerful Grimm to Remnant to send it back into the dark ages. And Sunnyvale still sits on Her opening into her realm. I'm telling you, something is happening tonight, Oz."

Shaking his head, Ozpin grabbed the book, pulling it up to him as he flipped through the pages. "That's preposterous. No one else heard the tower chime more than usual. Even I was awake at that hour and heard nothing different." He pushed up his glasses, keeping an eye on the book. "Besides, the time can easily be thirteen if you are using twenty-four hour format. This book is old and has mistakes I'm sure."

"No. It doesn't." She took the book back, sighing softly. "Any word on where Xander is? I have something to tell him. And you too I suppose..."

"I believe he told me yesterday he was going to be busy today." The old man sighed, walking up to a bookshelf as he sorted through it. "He said he was going to find some else to fill his shoes but he could not think of anyone. I guess that's what happens when you mainly have female friends..." He trailed off.

"Huh?" She blinked, turning the page as she glanced back at him.

"Nothing, nothing." He waved her off, turning around as he heard the doors the the library open. "Ah, Miss Spruce, Miss Eve, how are you two?"

Heavily and dramatically sighing, a short redhead in designer clothes and high heels was examining her nails as the door shut behind them. "I was just telling Elise about how last night at the Bronx I swear I saw one of my friends with this guy. But he definitely was not a guy. He had to be a werewolf. And you like, totally have to help her before he shifts and eats her."

"And I've wanted to stab myself the entire time she was talking-" Elise began to speak, cutting off quickly as Kagami bolted up in front of her. A wooden tanto in one hand and a crucifix in the other. "You damn beast! Now you're just mocking me!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" The brunet quickly stepped back, her eyes wide as her back pressed up against the library desk, the wooden blade poking at her chest. "What the hell!? Kagami!"

"Hey! Hey! Kagami!" Ozpin rushed over, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back. "What are you doing?"

"She's been bitten!" She breathed out through her teeth, jaw clenched as she pointed at her friend. "Last night she appeared while I was hunting!"

"Do I look bitten to you?" Elise glared, pointing at her neck which didn't have any sort of wounds. "Huh? Plus how would one even bite me when I have this?" She pulled a cross necklace from under her shirt, waving it around. "Huh?!"

The jadette slowly took several deep breaths, her arms lowering as she dropped the tanto and crucifix. "Elise..." She exhaled heavily, quickly stepping towards her and wrapping her arms around her. "Oh thank Oum." She swallowed heavily. "I was about to kill every single one of Salem's Grimm."

"Um, excuse me." Kris held up a finger. "I still have a problem and you are the only ones that can fix it. Can we please get back to me."

"Quiet, Miss Eve." Ozpin glared at her before looking at Kagami. "You say you saw her as a vampire last night though? Are you sure it was her?"

"Positive." She nodded back to him.

"Interesting." He turned around on his heels, going back to the ancient book. "Perhaps these thirteen chimes did mean something. If Salem is planning something big, there is a possibility she opened a rift between our dimension and another. In a world where Kagami never came to Sunnyvale."

"Oh. I had a dream like that before. Is that helpful?" The rich redhead smiled.

Shaking his head, the old man sighed. Kagami took a deep breath herself, glancing around. "Okay. We'll get back to these thirteen chimes later. I guess we can help Kris with this werewolf problem. We should be able to go once classes are over. And once were done there, we can come back and work on the greatness of Halloween, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan." Ozpin gave a nod. "Now hurry off, I'm not writing any of you passes again."

In the early hours of dusk, the three girls were walking through the woods. Kagami leading the group with a set of tanto blades behind her and a revolver in her right hand. Six pure silver bullets resting inside the weapons cylinder. One already fully loaded. "Are you sure these are werewolf tracks?" She asked quietly, glancing back at the rich girl. "Are you sure it was a werewolf?"

"Definitely." Kris gave a nod. "He was all big and burley. And hairy... what was his name?" She tapped her chin before sighing. "I can't remember." She shook her head, clutching onto a crossbow with a bolt locked in place. "I really can't remember. Tohopka maybee?"

"I really hate you." Elise mumbled, holding onto a pointy oak wood stake. "I still don't know why we're helping you. We're no even friends."

"Wait." Kagami stopped, hearing rustling in the distance. "Both of you be quiet..." She mumbled, taking small and quiet steps towards the bushes. She took a deep breath, quickly pushing down the bushes while raising the revolver. "Freeze!" She blinked, slowly lowering her arm. "What..."

Breathing heavily while sitting on the ground, a light haired brunette with apparent animal traits was clutching her left arm which was bleeding heavily. "Please... help." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes while leaning her head forward.

Staring at her, the jadette eyed the antlers on her head. "You're... one of those hybrids. The Faunus I think." She kneeled down, putting the gun away. "What happened to you?"

As she shook her head no, Elise lowered her arms. "A Faunus?" She glanced around. "What's that?"

"An ancient civilization of man and animal combinations." Kagami sighed, holding out a hand. "They've nearly been forgot. Now mainly just myths. Ozpin says most live amongst the shadows of the forest where their ancestors live. Which is why I'm sure she's out here and in these types of clothing. They look handmade." She looked back at the Faunus. "Hey, what happened?"

"...wolf..." She uttered under her breath.

"Werewolf?" Kris blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"No..." Kagami slowly stood up at the sound of rustling in the distance. "Not werewolf." She reached down, helping the Faunus to her feet before stepping in front of her. As she did so, a dark monstrous Grimm stepped from the brush, its body canine like with white patches of armor shielding it.

"Beowolf!" Elise screamed, grabbing the human animal hybrid and pulling her back.

Grinding her teeth together, Kagami pulled out both wooden tanto blades in reverse grips as she ran forward. "I hate these damn spawns from Salem!" She complained, sliding down underneath its legs and behind it. Before it had the chance to turn around, she jumped up on top of it with both blades digging into its back. "And I really hate Halloween!" She drove them in deeper, putting all her weight on the weapons. The beast cried out, howling before it collapsed to its knees, disappearing into a cloud of smoke as she landed back onto the ground with a soft thud.

"Whoa. And you guys come out here and fight these things all the time?" Kris blinked, glancing at Elise who was helping the Faunus stand.

Groaning, the brunet sighed and shook her head. "Mainly Kagami... but yes." She heavily exhaled. "I still hate you..." She looked over at the Faunus. "So what's your name?"

"Chey... Cheyenne." She mumbled, still panting.

"Where do you live out here? Or do you want to come to my place? I could let you relax there till you feel better." She tilted her head. "Or do you feel comfortable around civilization?"

"I've been around them a few times. Not much." She gulped, shifting around a bit. "But... I suppose it would be okay. These wounds should be healed by morning. And this blood will only attract more."

"Healed by morning?" Kagami blinked, putting her wooden weapons away. "Really? I mean, I know as the Huntress I bruise less and heal faster, but not that fast."

"Yeah..." The lighter brunette glanced up. "Part of the genetic mutation in me allows my body to heal at a rapid rate. So my arm should be better by then."

Exhaling, the jadette glanced around. "Well, you can take her back to your home and tend to her, Elise. This werewolf trail seems to have gone cold. So you can go back home too, Kris. I'll patrol the graveyard one last. I still swear something's happening tonight but maybe not. Oz still says I imagined the thirteenth chime but whatever."

"Oh thank Oum." Kris exhaled, shoving the crossbow into the jadette's chest as she turned around and walked off. "It is so late and my face needs its beauty sleep. Why did I even come here in the first place?" She shook her head, sighing.

Elise blinked, staring as the rich girl walked with a sigh. "I... really hate that rich brat."

A few hours later, in Sunnyvale cemetery, Kagami was walking behind several tombstones with her hood up. The light of the full moon casting down shadows across the grimly lit area. "Come on. Show yourself you stupid wicked double other dimension freak." She quietly hissed, glancing around.

"What are you looking for, huh Kagami?" A recognizable yet still distorted female voice echoed behind her.

Groaning, she hissed, turning around with a low growl. "You... don't deserve to say my name." She reached behind her, pulling out her duel tanto blades. "You are not Elise. You don't even deserve to have her face."

"Oh but I am." The vampire chuckled, stepping closer towards her as the wind began to howl. "I have her memories. I have her body." It grinned, licking its lips as its face twisted and deformed as fangs poked out from its mouth. "I bet you like that, don't you?" It chuckled softly.

Growling, the jadette clenched her teeth as her fingers wrapped around the handles of her weapons. "Shut up, you servant of Salem." She narrowed her eyes, glaring back at the creature of darkness. "I'm putting an end to you."

"Will you? Will you really? You will kill your best friend without hesitation?" It let out a heavy growl, bolting forward towards the chosen guardian.

Kagami took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them. She lunged forward, punching with her right arm. Her fist colliding with the vampire's face.

The creature stumbled back, grunting heavily. She growled, throwing her fist straight into the jadette's face.

Her head snapped to the side before it bounced back. Her teeth flashing as she snarled. She grunted again, the other side of her face being struck by the vampire's fist. She stumbled back, grinding her teeth before giving off a growl as she ran forward. Her body slamming into it and sending the both of them into the ground with a heavy thud. She raised her fist, repeatedly striking the monster of darkness in the face.

Feeling its nose crack, the vampire cried out painfully, shoving the Huntress off itself before kicking her in the stomach. Her body flying across the ground and striking a tombstone that shattered upon impact. Watching her stand, it rose to its feet before punching her in the face again, sending her stumbling back. "What are you going to do now, huh? You dropped your precious wooden weapons!" It walked over towards her, standing above her.

Growling, Kagami spun her feet around, swiping at the beast's feet before driving her fist into its chest and sending her into the ground. She quickly rolled away towards the debris from the broken tombstone. Reaching behind it, she grabbed the crossbow she hid behind it earlier. Pulling it out, she took aim, the bolt firing as the vampire rose to its feet. The bolt suddenly piercing its eye as it cut through flesh.

It screamed, stumbling back as its hands went to its eye. "Why you...!" It his, flinching as it grabbed the bolt and yanked it out.

By that time, Kagami was back on her feet, one of her wooden tanto blades in hand. She tackled the vampire form of her best friend to the ground, striking it once in the face with her knuckles as its head slammed into the ground. Grabbing the tanto with both hands, Kagami snarled down at it. "You are not Elise. And you are NOT my friend!" She shouted, driving the wooden blade into its chest. It gasped, coughing heavily before it turned to ash, fading away into the darkened night sky.

She took several deep breaths, sitting down on the ground as she leaned back. "Damn... I really hate Halloween."

"You're about to hate it a lot more." A female voice whispered in the wind.

A second voice quickly followed. "Tonight is the night this world finally burns."

"Lord Salem will finally have her revenge." Another chuckled softly.

Kagami jumped to her feet, still panting from the fight before. With her body tensing, she glanced around. In the shadows, a fiery flame began to glow and twirl, spinning like a tornado as three human figures began to form from the burning embers.

The first was a short female vampire with short blonde hair and bloody red eyes dressed in red and black. The second was dressed the same with blonde hair a little longer and wavy and red eyes. And the third, the third was a wicked vampire with long and straight blonde hair and bright glowing red eyes. "We are Salem's Unholy Three. Her almighty grace's most powerful allies." The third one spoke. "We have come on behalf of Her greatness to end this pathetic waste of a human world."

"Today is the day the Huntress dies!" The first laughed wickedly, her teeth pointed just like her fangs. "Today is the end of-" She was cut off, a stake suddenly poking out from the left side of her chest from behind. She took several deep breaths before screaming, her body disappearing as the stake once stabbed into her chest fell to the ground.

The two other vampires quickly looked behind them, seeing a dark cloaked figure who was twirling a wooden sake in his hand. "Do you need help now?"

Groaning, Kagami lunged forward, jabbing the second vampire in the chest as it was looking over at him. "Everything was under control, Nihilus!" She shouted, jerking the wooden tanto out as it screamed, its body fading away into the darkness.

"You definitely do." He rolled his eyes, throwing the other stake into the third vampire's side. Kagami took the chance, spinning around with her wooden tanto and stabbed it in the knee. As it crouched down and cried out in pain, she swiped up the wooden stake from the ground, striking the beast in the heart. As it cried out, it turned to ash, disappearing into nothing.

Nihilus smirked, stepping towards Kagami with a chuckle. "For the Unholy Three, they really went down fast." He rubbed his chin before crossing his arms. "Are you okay?" He motioned his head towards a gash on her head.

"Shut up." She sighed, picking up her wooden tantos and crossbow. "I've had way worse. So stop acting like a stupid angel and protecting me when you don't need to."

"Uh huh." He gave a slow nod, his brows raising as he heard the clock tower in town square chiming. "Well, it seems like the day of reckoning has come and gone." He eyed Kagami. "Good job."

Shaking her head, Kagami reached up and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, I guess it was alright. I guess it was a Happy Halloween."


End file.
